A World That I Have Never Known
by ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre
Summary: Eponine is picked up off the streets by a rich couple. How will her life change? How will the results of the barricade have changed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this since I kind of wanted to take a different path. I've only seen a few prompts similar to this one and I plan to make this very much my own.**

**Disclamer: Nope I don't own les mis I'm sure whoever does would be able to use indents.**

Eponine lay on the wet cobblestones of the streets of paris tears streaming down her face. Her life was in shambles. She loved is and she knew that he didn't love her, but there was at least hope. That was, there was hope until his eyes met with Cosettes' earlier that day and the two fell in love. Eponine knew that Marius would never love her now. She simply couldn't compete with the beauty that Cosette held. Oh how the two of them had changed. Cosette had become a beautiful young lady of repute, and what had Eponine become? She had become a street gamine, stealing to earn her keep.

What made it all worse was that Eponine felt used. The minute he lost sight of Cosette, Marius had asked Eponine to go find her for him. She couldn't say no. He was blind to her anyways. All Eponine really wanted was for Marius to be happy. Making Marius happy was one of the hardest things she had ever done. It felt like her heart was being ripped in half. If Eponine didn't take him to Cosette then he would be unhappy, which would make Eponine unhappy as well. If she took Marius to Cosette then he would be happy, but Eponine would never have a chance with him.

Of course Eponine had made Marius happy. Eponine alwas put Marius' happiness above her own, still it hurt to watch the two as they sang to eachother through the gate. " Every word he says is a dagger in me." Eponine had sung softly her eyes trained on the couple. Eponine had had her fair share of beatings. Her father, and mother for that matter, had had many nights where they were drunk. Eponine would never let them lay a hand on her little brother Gavroche. Eponine hadn't let them lay a hand on Azelma either, but her sister had died a few years ago out on the streets. They had never found the body, but her sister had never come home, one could assume she was dead.

While the madly in love Marius and Cosette had sung their hearts out to eachother in the little garden, a gang had begun to approach. Eponine listening to the notes of the couples singing mingled together did not notice the gang until they were nearly on top of her location. Eponine had stoop up hastily nearly careening into one of the men. " who's this hussy" one of the men had asked. Upon further examination the man was in fact Eponines' father Thenardier. " it's your brat Eponine" one of the men in the gang. Eponine stood her ground her red rimmed eyes trained on the ground. " go home 'Ponine" her father said "we're enough here without you".  
Realization hit Eponine, they were going to rob Cosettte. What would Marius think? He would think that she had them rob his beloved house. What if Marius got hurt? Eponine knew that she couldn't let that happen, she stealed herself for what she was about to do "I know this house, I tell you there's nothing here for you. Just the old man and the girl. They live ordinary lives." She said quickly trying to stop the gang they were taking none of it. Eponine was simply told to go home.

" I'm gonna scream! I'm gonna warn them here!" Eponine shouted trying to make her point clear. " One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" Her fathe shouted at her. Eponine kept her ground, but inside she was terrified. She knew that her father meant what he said, but then she thought of Marius and that was all she needed. Even if he loved another she could still protect him, keep him happy. Eponine oppened her mouth and let out a loud scream. Her father told the men to run and hide it was all a blur and next thing she knew her father had her pushed flat against a wall.

" I told you you'd regret it" her father growled pushing her into an alleyway. Her father pulled out a rag stuffing it into her mouth." So no one will hear your screams." He said flashing her a wicked smile. Her father suddenly swung his fist into her gut. Eponine crumpled to the ground a muffled scream of pain emitting from her throat. Her father looked down at her his eyes flashing cruely. He landed several kicks to her gut before she culed up. He continued to kick her in the back and dangerously close to her neck.

Eponine was pulled up by the collar of her jacket and thrust backwards against an alley. Her father spat on her before removing a rusty knife from his belt. Eponines' eyes flashed with fear, this would surely be the end of her. Her father drew two shallow gashes from her shoulder down her upper arm stopping just barely above her elbow. He took the knife and dug it into her thigh giving it a hard twist before drawing it out of her leg. Her father pushed her towards the ground, but Eponine never felt herself hit it for she had blacked out.  
When next she woke Eponine found Montpanasse on top of her. She winced and looked up at him. He smiled and pressed his hand hard against her leg and she let out a shrill scream muffled by the rag that was still in her mouth. When she next awoke Eponine was alone in the alley her body littered with bruises and wounds. She let out a soft moan of pain as she tried to shift. She had ended up in an alleyway with less dignity then she had had before if that was possible.

Eponine closed her eyes letting tears slip down her face. This must be fates' way of punishing me for what I did to Cosette when we were young. Look how things have changed for the both of us. Eponine thought sullenly. She felt quite light headed for all the blood that she had probably lost from her wounds. Although they were not bleeding profusely anymore, they were still slowly oozing blood.  
There was the sound of the quick clop of horses hooves hitting the cobblestones and the bouncing of a carriage. Eponine lay near the entrance of an alleyway on Rue Plumet. The cariage was probably just some rich person coming back from some fancy party. The lives of the rich were so very different from the lives of the likes of Eponine. Eponine supported the revolution that the students were planning, but she knew that it would fail the way that it was. There was no way it could succeed for the students talked down to the people not to them, for that reason she knew that they would never support it. The sound of the clicking horse hooves suddenly stopped, but a few yards away from the entrance of the alley. The door of the carriage was slammed. Eponine let out a slight whimper, the sound of the door had sent splitting pain through her skull. There was the sound of fast even footsteps approaching her location.

Eponine felt the sudden urge to flee as the footsteps neared he location. The thing was, she had neither the strength or the will to flee. If this person killed her, they killed her. Eponines' life was already in ruins what did she care. The footsteps stopped only a foot or so from her location. Eponine could see the nice shoes and skirt of a respectable lady. The figure let out a light femenine cough and shifted its weight. After a few moments the figure knelt down looking at Eponine. Eponine flinched as ethe eyes of the woman kneeling next to her fell on Eponines' face.

The woman murmured something that Eponine could barely hear and then stood up. " Charles get over here" said the woman her tone stern like she was giving an order. Eponine heard the heavy footsteps of a man as he too approached her location. " please take this child and put her on the empty seat of the carriage." Said the woman. Eponine felt the mans arms under her as he began to lift her, but suddenly there was a sharp pain in her leg and Eponine passed out.

Eponine faded in and out of conciousness, she was aware that she was on a carriage but she could not stay awake long enough to ask. When Eponine regained full conciousness she was lying alone on a bed in a room painted in light green. Looking down at herself Eponine saw that she was wearing a nice white linen nightgown. Eponine tried to sit up only to feel excruciating pain through her shoulders. There was soon the sound of footsteps outside her door. Eponine watched the door as a lady dressed very nicely walked into the room. She looked down at eponine and smiled. " I see you have chosen to reenter the land of the concious" she said a slight smile on her face. Eponine nodded not knowing what else to do. " I hope that your not in too much pain" the woman said " when we found you you were in quite a state. I suppose you don't want to talk about it in any case."

Eponine cleared her throat before speaking in a raspy voice " how long have I been out?" The woman smiled " about two days my dear. Some of us thought that you would never wake up." Eponine looked up at her her eyes wide she knew the baricades were to go up. All her friends could already be dead. She knew she couldn't ask for then she would give away her involvement in the revolution.  
" what exactly am I doing here?" Eponine asked the woman for she could come up with no reason as to why she might be in this nice room in such a nice bed. The woman considered her for a few moments it seemed like she was thinking of a way to say what she wanted. " I found you on the street wounded" the woman said " you seemed to be in bad shape" Eponine didn't understand why the woman would care about her well being, she doubted Marius the only person to this point who had ever been nice to her would even do this much for her. " Why did you save me? I'm not anyone of any concequence" the woman considered Eponine for a few moments. " why do you say that?" The woman asked calmly. " I am just a lowly street rat" Eponine said despair in her voice. Not even Marius loved me. The woman smiled " I think you have more worth then you know." Eponine smiled a little. She lay there for a few moments before she realized her father would be expecting her home. Eponine shifted and felt a sharp pain stab through her thigh she sat up anyway. " I really must leave. I'll be expected home and I don't wish to face my-" Eponine didn't want to tell the woman about her father she had almost let it slip.

The woman gently pushed Eponine back onto the bed " you are in no state to be up and about young miss" she said putting her hands on her hips. " now I wanted to ask you something, and it may seem more than a little off hand, but my husband and I were wondering if you might stay with us for a while." Eponines' face lit up. She may have finally found an honest profession. Eponine had never had an honest profession she stayed on the streets or with her parents and her parents expected her to help with their schemes.  
" you mean you would let me stay as a maid? Or a housekeeper of sorts?" Eponine asked thinking that this was too good to be true. The woman looked at her for a few moments before saying what she wanted " I was thinking more like a daughter of sorts. You see I've always wanted a child, but could never have one. My husband and I moved out into the country. I wrote my friends about Seventeen years ago saying that I had a child. They never came to visit so it didn't matter that I didn't have a child. I never thought we would come back to Paris, I thought we would live out the rest of our lives in the country. We unexpectedly had to come back to Paris. I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought that maybe I could say that my daughter was abroad but that would only work for so long and it could be easily foiled by a too bored housewife. The answer to my problems came with you. Our carriage stopped for I thought that we had reached the location of our new home. I stepped out of the carriage and I heard you whimper. When I investigated I found you, and what a stroke of luck that was. You were the answer to my prayers. I had you taken into our carriage, a stroke of luck for you too I suppose for you seemed very near death. So what do you think young miss? Oh! I'm Colette Esperante by the way." The woman said all of this in a fairly quick manner as if she expected Eponine to cut her off at any second.

Eponine regarded Colette for a few moments. She thought that she should help this woman for it was not charity in its most direct form at the very least. Eponine did want a better life for herself. By now all her friends were surely dead for the baricade was to arise the night after Marius met Cosette. None of Eponines' old life was really intact anymore. She could certainly go without seeing her horrid parents again. " I suppose I'll have to take you up on your offer then" Eponine said carefully watching Colettes' features. Colettes' eyes lit up " you really will? Oh thats wonderful...er... I believe I never asked you your name." She said a small frown on her face. " My name is Eponine" Eponine said quickly not wanting to make her new mother to be upset.

" Oh what a lovely name" Colette exclaimed " Now you should get some rest and let your wounds heal. I'll be back in a little while with some broth for you" Colette said before leaving the room the room her skirts swishing as she left. Eponine sighed thinking about the new life she was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely followers I hope nothing is too out of character please tell me what pairing you would like to be in this story.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

Eponine recovered from her wounds fairly quickly. Colette who she had taken to calling mere was very surprised to find how fast Eponine healed. Once her wounds were healed enough Eponine was sent to start taking baths regularly. Colette was disgusted by the amount of grime that came off of Eponine in that first bath. Eponine saw that first bath as a way of letting go of her path. Eponine kept her mind off of the barricades at all costs for she knew that even Marius was most likely dead.

Colette soon started teaching Eponine. Colette said that Eponine would need to be able to read, write, and speak like nobility. As it turned out Colette and her husband Pierre were a lord and lady. Eponine was very surprised that they had gone for so long without anyone knowing they truly didn't have a daughter. Eponine was given fake papers to show that she was their daughter.

The papers stated that her name was Marie Eponine Esperante that she was the daughter of Colette and Pierre Esperante and that her birthday was September 5th. Colette said that Eponine would have to make her first appearance on her said birthday. That gave them only three months to prepare Eponine for the public.

Colette said that she would have Eponine write invitations for a different occasion. What she really meant was that Eponines' penmanship was not what it needed to be for writing such things. Colette also had a seamstress come and start to fit Eponine for appropriate dresses. To that point Eponine had been wearing basic linen dresses. Colette said that they were not suited for a daughter of hers. Eponine didn't bother to say that they were nicer than any dress she had worn in a long time.

Colette became a better mother than Eponine had ever had very fast. Colette cared about Eponine, which meant the world to her. About a month after being rescued from the street Colette decided it was time for Eponine to start wearing a corset. Colette brought in the corset saying that Eponine would need it for more dress fittings. It took half an hour with Eponine complaining the whole time to get her into the corset. Eponine had gained quite a bit of weight while staying with the Esperantes, but she was still quite thin. By the time they were done Eponine was very annoyed. "How do you wear these all the time?" She exclaimed angrily. Colette chuckled " you get used to it after a while" is all she said. Eponine grumbled, but put up no more fight over the thing.

That day Eponine had all of her dresses refitted to abide to the corset. When she looked in the mirror at herself Eponine was appauled by how different she looked. Just a month ago she had been covered in grime and bruises. Eponine had only had a dirty coat a ragged skirt and top and a hat. Now she was outfitted in nice dresses. Her skin was clean and glowed. It turned out under the dirt it was a creamy white. Her hair fell in soft shining waves. She would be almost unrecognizable was one not looking for it.

Everything went so fast and Eponine began to fall into an easy routine. She had speech lessons an hour or two in the morning. She was to get rid of the accent she had developed on the street and to learn to speak properly with proper grammar. She would then go and work on her writing. It did not take long for her to learn to read for she was simply a little rusty as she put it. After working on her writing Eponine would take a meal with Colette before continueing on to dance lessons. Eponine turned out to be fairly good at dancing, she was light on her feet which benefited her when dancing. Colette said that Eponine would surely need to know how to dance for parties and such. Eponine was very grateful for what Colette had done for her, but she found that some of the things they did were quite excessive.

Eponine would never let Colette put too many extra items on her dresses. Most of Eponines' dresses were plain, but well made. Colette would not let her 'daughter' wear anything that might be considered below their class.

Eponines life went in her basic routine up until the time that her party was set to happen. It was the day before Eponines' 'birthday' and the gown that she was to wear had finally arrived. Eponine was nervous about the gown for Colette had not let her see any designs for it or the fabric. Eponine could only assume that it was going to be something overly elaborate. Eponine could only pray that it wasn't for she would feel very guilty.

Colette had Eponine change into a simple dressing gown and had her sit on a stool in the dressing room. Colette had Eponine close her eyes and wait. Eponine could hear the rustle of fabric as Colette came behind her. Colette directed her helping her get into the dress. Eponine smiled feeling the dress hug her figure the petticoats swishing around her ankles. Colette turned Eponine around to face the mirror and told her to open her eyes. Eponine gasped looking at her reflection. The dress was made of burgundy silk and when she moved Eponine could see the subtle pattern of vines on the dress. The silhouette was fairly simple and the sleeves hugged her arms just past the elbow. The neckline was a simple scoop with no lace rimming it. There was some embroidery on the neckline hem and bottom of the sleeves that looked like red poppies. There was a slit down the center revealing a frothy gossamer red underskirt. Eponine thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Eponine turned to Colette her face alight " oh thank you mere it really is just gorgeous." She considered herself again " I cannot wait to wear it tomorrow!" She exclaimed embracing Colette.

The next night came before Eponine knew it. She paced the hallway outside the ballroom nervously. Colette had given her a simple gold chain with rubies on it and simple ruby droplet earrings ( Eponine had had her ears pierced two months prior.). Her hair was piled on top of her head expertly curled. She had noticed earlier that there were also ruby pins in her hair. Eponine was too nervous to ague over the pins or anything else for that matter.

Colette came up behind Eponine giving her a gentle embrace " you'll be fine" she reassured Eponine " you look lovely and they'll all love you" Colette said embracing Eponine again. She then led Eponine up a flight of stairs at the top. " you didn't think that you would enter your own party like all the other guests did you?" Eponine shook her head and smiled. Colette was reassured by her daughters action and prepared to make her own entrance.

Eponine watched as Colette gracefully entered the ballroom. Eponine approached the doorway thirty seconds after Colette had gone out. Once she stepped through those doors there was certainly no turning back. With one last deep breath Eponine walked through the doorway into the open ballroom.

Eponine was initially dazzled by the lights. As the dazzle of the lights faded Eponine gulped seeing a large crowd bellow her at the bottom of a staircase. " Now presenting Marie Esperante" a loud voice said from behind Eponine. Eponine tilted her chin up smiling. She gripped the banister of the staircase feeling exhilarated, but also a little light headed.

When Eponine reached the bottom of the stairs Pierre came up to her side and led her in the first dance. Eponine was exhilarated by the first dance. The steps were quick but they were the first she had learned in her dance lessons. The dance whizzed by and Eponine found herself breathless at the end. She did not get a chance to rest for quite a few dances gentleman after gentleman would take his place beside her. When Eponine was finally free of a partner for at least one dance she quickly made her way to a table with refreshments. Not wishing to get drunk just yet Eponine got a glass full of water and began sipping it contentedly.

While Eponine sipped at her water two guests made there way towards the refreshment table. " I don't understand how they could spend so much money on such exhorbiant things." One of the guests said his voice raised a little louder then it should have been " think about how many poor just one of those drapes could have fed Marius" the man said gesturing toward a window. Marius rolled his eyes " My dear Antoine now is neither the time or the place to be thinking of such things." Marius said calmly " Now I suggest you get yourself some water and settle down" Marius said. Marius glanced at a young lady who was resting next to the table.

Eponines' head whipped around when she felt eyes on her. What she saw made her drop her cup on the ground in surprise. Eponines' eyes were trained on the men at the refreshment table next to her. She tensed immediately turning around. Don't notice, don't notice, don't notice. She thought over in her head. Eponine suddenly felt like there were too many people in the room, and it was far too hot for her liking. Her breaths came in short gasps. Eponine made her way quickly out of the ballroom onto a balcony into the cool night air.

Antoine Enjolras saw the girl who had been by the refreshment drop her water. Her eye lingered on him and Marius for a couple of seconds her breath coming short and fast. She suddenly turned and left the ballroom making her way to a door outside. Enjolras followed her. He knew that she was the daughter of the hosts of the party. The party was supposed to be for her. He figured if anything he could question her about the lavishness of the party. He was more than a little sensitive about the rich, it had been exactly three months since the barricade fell.

Eponine looked out over the gardens trying to calm her breaths. How was it possible the barricades were three months ago and yet she had just seen Marius and the leader of the Revolution himself. Eponine shook her head. She had wanted to leave all of her old life behind, and yet parts had wormed their way back into her life. They weren't bad parts necessarily, but they were still a part of her old life. She squeezed her eyes shut guarding against tears. She whirled around when the door clicked open to be face to face with the leader of the revolution.

Eponine stared at Enjolras for a few moments before turning around to face the garden. Her neck heated up and her heart pounded. She felt like she was seeing a ghost. Eponine held her gaze off into the distance hoping that Enjolras would leave or at least not notice her. Of course he walked up beside her leaning casually against the railing. " This party is quite lavish." He said in a casual tone as if he were trying to make casual conversation.

When Enjolras first tried to make conversation with Eponine she was a bit taken aback. She figured that her body language made it clear that she was not up for conversation. " I suppose it is" she said in an uninterested tone. Of course he was not done " think about how many just one dress or just one drapery could feed. I'm sure the numbers are high"

Eponine sighed rolling her eyes " I am very well aware of that mosieur" she said. He leaped at the chance to reprimand her " Then why do you not help them. Why do you continue living as you do with as many pretty dresses as you could want a full belly and frivorlous entertainments. You could save so many lives by giving up a dress or not eating as lavish of meals." Enjolras said his voice growing louder. " And what would you know of such things?" Eponine spat back at him angrily " you look as if you have not had a missed meal in your life. You are dressed well, and your mere presence at this party shows that you are indeed rich. What would you know of the plights of the poor?"

Enjolras sucked in a deep breath infuriated by this attitude that the girl had adopted. " You are so spoiled that you don't see that anything could help the poor." Said loudly his voice angry. " I cannot help all the poor with giving up things. Once they use what they are given they will go back to being homeless, hungry and steeling." Eponine said coolly. " They would need a job to sustain a better station in life. I don't suppose I can make tons of jobs appear by giving up one of my dresses monsieur En-" she cut herself off she was not supposed to know his name and she supposed that he had been pronounced dead in any case.

Enjolras stared at the girl for a moment. She could have meant to say anything. The name he usually went by had been pronounced dead on the barricade. To the knowledge of most people there was no Antoine Enjolras living anymore. Enjolras studied the girl there was something familiar about her. " have we met before?" He finally asked the girl. He saw fear flit across her features before smoothing into an expression of indifference. " no monsieur I don't believe we have" she said just a little too quickly.

Eponines' thoughts were in turmoil had he recognized her? Surely he hadn't because she had exchanged but a greeting with him before this instance. She had listened to many a speech made by him as had many other. She considered him for a moment before sticking out her hand " Marie Eponine Esperante" she said raising her eyebrows at him to return the greeting.

Enjolras raised his eyebrows at her response. She had been fighting him just moments prior and now she was introduceing herself to him like nothing had happened. What struck him was her middle name. He had heard her first and last name entering the party, but not her middle name. There was something achingly familiar about the name. Enjolras decided to ask Marius about the name later. " Antoine James Pontmercy" Enjolras replied taking her hand. He was supposed to be Marius' brother come back from being abroad.

Eponines face drained of color. Why was the leader of the revolution using the last name of the man she used to love. " it's a pleasure to meet you Eponine said before turning away " I really must be going, I'll be missed soon." Eponine turned and hurried away back into the ballroom being asked to dance with yet another man almost immediately.

Enjolras made his way back to Marius. " I see you met the lady of the evening." Marius said casually " she really is quite a looker" he said an almost dreamy smile plastered across his face. Enjolras rolled his eyes his good friend had fallen in love with yet another lady. " let us take our leave" Enjolras said calmly " I believe that we have both had quite a long day." With that the two friends payed their respects to the hosts before leaving the party and going back to Marius' home nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I tried to get this chapter up as quickly as possible. I know it comes off as E/E almost, but I'm really setting it up to be either E/E or E/M**

**Disclamer: I don't own Les Mis **

By the end of the party Eponine was exhausted. She had danced for almost the whole night. She had only seen a glimpse of Marius, but it had shaken her. She realized that although her feelings had subsided some, she loved Marius. Her love for Marius was what confused her most. She knew that her love for him had been unrequitted and that he had used her to a certain extent. For that reason she was very confused as to why she loved him.

Eponine felt more alone then she had felt in the months since she had come to stay with the Esperantes. Eponine couldn't really talk to anyone about how she felt. She was still not sure that she could ever come to tell the Esperantes about her past and her involvement with the failed rebellion. Eponine needed time to think. Even though the party had gone late and Eponine had been exhausted, she still was up early in the morning long before either Colette or Pierre would be up.

Eponine donned one of her most simple dresses putting on a light shawl to guard against the morning chill. Eponine tread softly through the house so she wouldn't wake anyone else up. Once out the front door Eponine considered the street trying to decide which way to go. Eponine had not left the house very often since she had come to stay with the Esperantes. Colette had told her that she would have plenty of time after the party to go out.

Eponine supposed that Colette would not view the way that she was going out as appropriate. Eponine had heard one night through an open door that Colette was hoping that maybe she would find a young man to court her or maybe a few ladies to spend time with. Eponine was generally a very solitary animal. She hadn't minded being alone at the Esperantes. Eponine felt that sometimes she needed time alone at the Esperantes for Colette talked to Eponine quite a lot durring the day. Even though Eponine felt very alone she did not want the company of anyone else.

As Eponine walked down the street in her chosen direction her mind began to drift to the leader of the revolution. Colette had let Eponine read the papers. When the list of the dead came out the name of Antoine Enjolras had been in it. Eponine had not seen Marius' name but she had thought maybe she had missed it or that his body had never been found. Now Eponine thought of how full circle her life had come. She had been a child spoiled with nice things. Eponine was ashamed of the way she acted when she was a child, she had been a brat. Eponine continued down the street her head down humming a melancholy tune that had so often run through her head before Colette had gotten her off the street.

Once they had gotten home neither Enjolras or Marius had spoken much. Both Enjolras and Marius had retired to their rooms. Enjolras read for a while before going to bed. As he was about to fall asleep his mind drifted to Marie the girl at the party. She seemed so familiar to him. He couldn't put his finger on what it was though.

The next morning both Marius and Enjoras were up bright and early neither of them really enjoyed sleep much. Both of them had horrible nightmares about the barricades. They both sat in the kitchen they shared in a comfortable silence. Both were lost in thought. Enjolras finally cleared his throat to get Marius' attention. " did you notice that the hosts' daughter was kind of, I don't know odd?" Enjoras asked.

Marius looked baffled " No not really." He said " but she really was quite beautiful." He said a dreamy smile crossing his face. " I suppose she was attractive" Enjolras said pursing his lips " she seems very familiar to me" said Enjolras. " Marie Eponine Esperante" Enjolras said barely audible. " what was that you said?" Marius asked. " just her name" Enjolras said thoughtfullly. " what was that name you said in the middle?" Marius asked. " Eponine. Her middle name" Enjolras said dismissively.

Marius seemed to nearly choke when he heard the name. Odd that he might find a lady with the middle name of the gamine he once knew. He had not seen Eponine in quite some time. He had assumed that she had died of hunger or crossfire durring their short rebellion. He hadn't really thought about it. She had been his best friend, but he had been slightly preoccupied with Enjolras who had needed much care recently. " I knew an Eponine once. She was the exact oposite of this girl though." Marius said thoughtfully " I don't think theres any way you could have known this Marie she's been living out in the country with her family for all her life. My mother used to be friends with Colette Esperante before she passed"

Enjolras sighed. " I suppose we'll be seeing her around in any case now that she has come out into the world. Oh Marius remember that I am your brother if anyone asks" Enjolras said. Marius rolled his eyes. " yes I know" he said looking out the window at the Parisian street sighing.

The two again sat in a comfortable silence one reading the daily paper and the other staring out the window. Soon the beautiful voice of a woman or maybe a girl drifted through an open window. Enjolras stopped his reading to listen to the voice smiling. It was quite beautiful, but the tune had a sad almost melancholy note to it. Enjolras was compelled to follow the sound of the voice. " Marius I'll be back in a little while, I'm going for a short walk." Enjolras called over his shoulder as he pulled on his coat. Marius made a sound of consent as Enjolras pulled open the front door slipping into the cool morning air.

Enjolras followed the voice down the street listening to the notes. He could not quite make out the words. As he got closer he realized that the voice also seemed very distressed. It seemed that the voice had stopped moving for it grew louder as he got closer. As he neared a corner he finally heard some of the words " I love him, but only on my own." The voice stopped singing as the last note faided away into the cold morning air. Enjolras turned the corner to see a girl in a simple clean dress and a light shawl standing in the middle of the street. Her hair was braided down her back, but wisps of hair were starting to escape their confines. The girl let out a soft sigh and he could see her lift her hand to her face probably to dash a tear away. Enjolras took a step forward and the girl almost imediatly sensed him it was almost uncanny. She whipped around to face him and he came face to face with Marie Esperante once again.

Eponine had walked through the streets of paris alone for maybe an hour singing her song. She now knew she truly still loved Marius and there was nothing she could do about it. She also knew that he was dangerous to her for the emotions he made her feel. She doubted she could tell anyone especially not yet for that would give away her true identity. Eponine had this epiphany in the middle of the street. Her song ending she broke down all her bottled emotions making an escape.

Eponine hadn't noticed the soft footsteps that had followed her through the streets for quite some time, she was far too caught up in her thoughts. When she heard a footstep turn the corner and take a step towards her she automaticly whirled around ready to defend herself in any way possible. She was very surprised to come face to face with Enjolras. " b-b-bonjour mosieur" Eponine stuttured out.

" Bonjour Marie" Enjolras said smoothly not nearly as shaken as Eponine was. Eponine looked down at the cobblestones trying to composing herself. " what brings you out here at this early hour" Enjolras asked her. She had surely been up late the night before. She looked up at him " thinkint" was her very simple answer " And what are you doing out so early?" She asked him trying to be casual but failing miserably he could almost notice a slight accent in her voice that he had not heard before. " taking a walk" was the reply Enjolras gave her. It would not be appropriate to tell her that he had followed her singing.

Eponine watched him warily for a few moments. " I suppose I should be getting home my mother will surely be worried about me" she said quickly. Enjolras pursed his lips. " let me walk you home a lady like yourself surely is not safe in the streets of Paris alone." He said. Eponines' eyes flashed she did not need him to keep her safe in the streets of Paris. She was perfectly capable herself. She supposed that she must accept though for she was posing as a lady newly arrived in Paris.

" fine" Eponine said. She started walking back the way she had come. He had to hurry to keep up with her. They walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes until he finally decided to try and make some conversation. " when did you come here from the country? My impression was that you are new to paris". Eponine didn't do anything for a moment, but nodded her head almost as if it was a afterthought. " we came in early June the 4th I believe." Eponine said. If she was correct that was the day after she had been rescued from the streets.

Eponine thought about how much things had changed since that day. She had deep scars in her skin from the knife wounds she had gotten from her father. She tugged self conciously at the sleeves of her dress. All of her dresses were designed to be closely fit to Eponines' arms so that her scars wouldn't show.

Enjolras almost winced hearing the date that she has come to Paris. It was the day the barricades had risen and they had fallen so fast. Enjolras tried to keep himself composed. " that seems like quite a long time to wait before you were presented to society." She nodded " My mother wanted to wait until my eighteenth birthday." She said carefully. The real reason was that it had taken quite some time for her to be presentable. Enjolras said nothing again walking side by side with her in silence. They soon reached her house.

" Thank you for walking with me" she said a slight smile on her lips. " you're welcome Marie" Enjolras said then as an afterthought he asked her one last question " Maybe we could meet again come tomorrow. I'm sure my brother would like to meet you too." He said choosing his words carefully. " have you heard of the cafe musain?" He asked her. " was it not the location of the final barricade?" She asked. He saw something that looked akin to guilt flash across her face. He couldn't imagine why though. Keeping his features fairly blank. " yes" he said " could you meet me and perhaps my brother there in the morning tomorrow at say nine?" He asked. She nodded exuberantly. " oui monsieur. I shall meet you there tomorrow." She said this just as she slipped through the front door of her home.

As the door closed Enjolras walked away down the street a grin gracing his lips. He walked at a brisk pace back to the home that he and Marius shared nearby. He swung the door open and hung his jacket on a hook with a flourish. "You'll never believe who I met on my walk today Marius." Enjolras said in a chipper tone " We'll be meeting her at the musain tomorrow." He said smirking as he walked into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I had a wee bit of writers block plus I got busy, but I have more time now and spring break is next week.**

**Disclamer: I don't own les mis plain and simple.**

That night Eponine didn't sleep well. She knew that Enjolras was posing as Marius' brother. That meant that she would meet Marius again the next day. Eponine wasn't sure what she felt. At moments she wanted Marius to notice what she had become, but at others she thought it would be better that he didn't. She thought that he would only ever see her as a gamine if she were Eponine Thenardier.

The whole night Eponine drifted in between sleep and wakefullness she was never fully aware of what was happening. Eponine finally submitted and woke when the clock towers tolled six in the morning. Eponine had taken to reading in her spare time. She did not like any of the other activities that Colette thought were lady like and respectable.

Eponine ran her hand over the smoothe cover of a simple fairy tale book. She remembered when her mother used to tell her and her siblings some of the stories, back when her mother had still been loving. Eponine remembered when things had turned bad how she had tried her best to tell her little brother Gavroche the stories that she had heard as a child. He didn't stay long after things had turned bad. He was smart, smarter than her.

Eponine smiled fondly down at the book before opening it her fingers turning the pages carefully. Eponine let her mind drift as she read seeing the words, but not really comprehending them. Eponine got lost in her head, in her own story. Before she knew it the clock towers were tolling eight. Eponine hurriedly got up from her position and rushed to get dressed. She had chosen what she was going to wear very carefully the night before.

Eponine had chosen a dark blue gown that was very subdued, a necklace that had a single ruby drop and matching earings. Eponine had always thought that the drop necklace looked like blood. She always connected blood with her past. She wore a white ribbon in her hair to finish the look. Eponine had been sure to include all of the colors of the French flag in her clothing. She thought that it sybolized her support for the rebellion, although she could not be outright with it generally.

Eponine padded down the hallway to the front door grabbing a burgundy cloak. Colette had told Eponine that she very rarely wore jackets, and often opted to wear cloaks instead. She insisted that Eponine do the same. Eponine walked at a brisk pace, for she knew that the cafe musain was a good walk away. Eponine again retreated into her head humming softly to herself. Eponine did not even notice the footsteps that followed her.

Enjolras followed the Esperante girl. Marius had gone to the cafe early, for unlike Marius he had been back and paid his respects to the dead. Marius said that he wished to spend time in the little back room that they had had so many conversations about their revolution. Enjolras decided to make his presence known to the Esperante girl. He quickened his pace, so he might catch up with her.

Enjolras lightly touched Marie(Eponine) on the shoulder. He was right in assuming she had not noticed him. When Enjolras touched her shoulder she stiffened her body going completely rigid. Then she did something unexpected she turned toward him and punched him square in the jaw. Enjolras was surprised, by the force of the punch. He felt blood running into his mouth and his face was throbbing.

Eponine had not noticed Enjolras, so when he toutched her on the shoulder she had acted on instinct and punched him. Eponine knew well how to defend herself. She had never been strong enough to stop 'Parnasse, but that was a whole different matter. Eponine reddied herself to land another hit when she looked at the face of her would be assailant. She bit her lip letting her hands fall to her side. What would he think of her now? Most ladies did not punch young gentlemen or anyone at all.

Enjolras and Eponine stared at eachother Enjolras cradleing his jaw. Enjolras saw fear in her eyes and something else that was very unsettleing. " Good morning mademoiselle" he said trying to lighten the mood between " good morning Monsieur, I'm sorry for... punching you" He pursed his lips considering how she might have learned to punch like that. He dropped it for she seemed quite uncomfortable.

" do you still want to go to the cafe?" Eponine asked " I'm sure that you want to do something about your face. I really am sorry." Eponine watched him worriedly. She wasn't sure she wanted to go to the cafe, but the chance of seeing Marius again had been too much for her to resist. " No no I can get something for this at the cafe it is truly not that bad" Enjolras said absentmindedly beginning to walk down the street. Eponine hurried to follow him hiking her skirts slightly to allow her more movement.

When they reached the cafe Enjolras took a deep breath preparing himself for the memories of his friend. He opened the door letting the Esperante girl pass him. Her skirts brushed against his leg as she entered the cafe. He thought he heard a stifled gasp as she passed into the cafe. He quickly followed her in shuting the door.

Eponine stood in the cafe that she had so often gone to following Marius. She had always stuck to the shadows not wanting to draw attention to herself. The air smelled of harsh cleaners as if they were trying to get rid of something. On the ceiling she saw five bullet holes. They were red inside. Looking at the ceiling there was also a red tinge in several areas. Eponine gulped. Those stains had not been there before the revolution, but she was sure they were there after.

Eponine put a smile on her face, acting the noble lady who didn't notice such dark things. She doubted anyone would see through the charade for she was of "gentle birth" not meant to know of such things. There were only a few patron in the cafe musain so different from before the revolution when it had nearly always been bustling with students, particularly students. She turned and watche Enjolras enter the room. His movements seemed to stiffen and a marble mask went over his face.

" Well monsieur shall we do something about your face?" Eponine asked smirking. Enjolras looked at her jarred from his thoughts. He felt like he could hear the laughter of his friends and the raucus cries of " Vive le France". Enjolras nodded absentmindedly walking towards the stairs that would lead to the upper floor of the cafe Musain. He had stashed some first aid in any case upstairs.

Eponine followed a few paces behind him up the stairs. Her steps were quick barely touching the wood before taking off again. She walked through the door seconds after Enjolras Eponine stopped dead in her tracks right after passing through the doorway. "Marius" she breathed under her breath. He had his back turned to her and he seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and cry. Marius had been her best friend and she had been in love with him whether he loved her back or not.

Marius was shocked by all the memories that came back at the cafe Musain. He couldn't believe that they were all gone, all dead. It took a long time for Marius to process anything. He looked at the floor and found that there were bullet holes, some of his friends must have died by those. Marius thought that not even seeing ones killer was surely a horrible way to go. Marius heard two people enter his home, but he didn't turn around at first, not until he was done thinking. He sighed knowing that his friends would never come back. He turned around.

Eponines' breath caught in her throat when Marius turned to her. He was just as she remembered him, but there was pain in his eyes. There was a painful twist in her gut thinking about what might have caused him to have such pain.

Marius locked eyes with a beautiful young lady as he turned around. She was in fact the girl that he had become so enamored with at the party. He would be sure to thank Enjolras for bringing her to him later. He did not even notice his friend tending to his jaw. Marius looked into the girls eyes. They were deep brown and they seemed like pools of mystery to him. He could look at them for hours.

They both stood their seemingly in love. Marius had fallen in love so very fast again, even after losing Cosette a few months before. Marius had never heard back from her, but he had found a note in the gate saying she had gone to England. By the time he had found the note he had had his good friend to take care of.

Eponine had already been in love. There was no doubting that she had never fallen out of love with him, but there was a little tug in her gut saying that he was never supposed to love her. Eponine broke eye contact with him her mind in turmoil. She didn't know what to do anymore.


End file.
